Something Better than Football
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Grissom is interrupted while watching a football game. Multi-fic Live Journal Community Prompt


TITLE: Something Better than Football

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR

PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom

RATING: Mature, as in Smut

SUMMARY: Grissom was watching a football game, before he was interrupted. I know it's not football season, but my muse wouldn't be denied.

DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.

WORD COUNT: 1280

SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.

PROMPT: Outdoor sex from prompt at Multi-fiction community on Live Journal.

* * *

Gil Grissom sat on their brown leather sofa watching a football game on the big screen television, eating a bowl of pistachio ice cream.

He was watching the San Francisco 49ers beat the daylights out of the Chicago Bears. The game had a little less than three minutes remaining and since the score was completely one-sided, 42-14 and Gil was becoming a little restless because the team he favored was losing.

He wondered, briefly, what Sara was doing, thinking perhaps she was still reading in the bedroom as she had been at half-time, when a very angry, soapy wet boxer came clamoring up the stairs and jumped onto the couch.

"Bruno, get down, now!" He shouted.

The dog tucked his tail between his legs and did as Grissom commanded.

Sara ran up the steps, chasing the animal, looking very much like the dog: angry and wet. She was wearing one of his old white t-shirts and a pair of his plain white boxers. She was soaked: her hair matted against her face, her nipples were hard against the white cotton and he could see the outline of her pubic hair through the material of the underwear.

He forgot all about the football game, it ceased to exist. The spoonful of ice cream poised between bowl and his mouth was ignored. He couldn't stop looking at the vixen standing before him, cussing out the dog.

"And you Gil Grissom, close your mouth and don't dip that ice cream on the new carpet." Somehow her words filtered through his lustful daze.

He threw the spoon back in the bowl, set the bowl on the coffee table and stood up, attempting to pull Sara into an embrace.

"No, Gil, I'll get you wet."

He ignored her comment and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips between his and ground the weight of his full erection into the wet boxers.

Bruno took off toward the back door, whining to be let out.

Somehow, Sara noticed this, pulled away from her amorous husband and said to the dog, "If you go outside, boy, then I'm going to use the hose on you."

"You think that would cool me off?" Grissom smirked.

"We can see," Sara smiled and tugged him along with her to let the dog out.

Once they were outside, Grissom caught Bruno and Sara began spraying the soap from the animal's fur with water from the hose. She happily showered Gil with the water, along with Bruno. Finally, they rinsed all the animal shampoo from the dog and he ran off, shaking the excess water from his coat, and then flipping on his back and wiggling against the grass.

The hose was still running in Sara's hand, when Grissom grabbed her wrist and turned the water on the already wet t-shirt. Her nipples puckered immediately.

"Hey," she shouted, turning the nozzle on Gil.

He looked so adorable soaking wet, so she dropped the water hose and attacked him.

She immediately, brought her arms around his neck and he slipped his around her waist. When she jumped up and wrapped her long legs around his midsection, he cupped his hands over her butt, holding her steadily in place. Their kisses were wet, hot, and sloppy, but neither of them cared at that moment.

Grissom's fingers slipped under the opening of one of the legs of the boxers Sara was wearing and found that she was wet in more ways than from bathing the dog. He pushed his erection into her as they continued kissing and sucking on the other's skin. He worked to get the wet garment from her body. When he finally achieved his goal, he noticed Sara was attempting to remove his soaked shirt.

Somehow, without missing a beat, she pulled the offending shirt from his body. He stood naked from the waist up with a naked Sara from the waist down wrapped around his torso in the middle of their back yard.

_Good thing I bought that privacy fence._ He thought as he lowered Sara to the ground.

She pulled the white t-shirt over her head as he stared down at her, removing his sweatpants.

"Umm, Sara?" He cleared his throat.

She lay on the grass, looking like a nymph out of an old mythology tale. The look on her face stopped him from saying anything else.

He covered her body with his and with his lips clamping over her's, he slid his arousal against her folds. Sara's fingers clawed at his back.

When he began to nibble on her ear, she took the opportunity to speak, "Oh, Gil, fuck me, now."

She reached down for his nearly nine inch cock and slipped it inside her, and with a good push from him, his manhood completely filled her.

Soon their moans of pleasure completely engulfed the two lovers, both seeking and receiving gratification as their bodies moved together.

When both achieved their climax and were basking in the afterglow, they became aware of Bruno. Or better yet, the lack of Bruno in the back yard.

Grissom whistled for the dog as the couple tried to put their wet clothes back on. The dog was nowhere to be seen. Sara, already redressed in his white undergarments, began walking the perimeter of their yard, looking for signs of the animal.

Gil again sharply whistled for Bruno and he looked up and noticed that the dog was staring at them from inside the house.

He got Sara's attention and pointed at their pet, "I guess he got bored with watching us and went back inside."

Sara laughed and came to Gil and put her arms around him, "I'd never get bored with you around."

He leaned down to kiss her and then they made their way into their condo.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, Grissom could hear the sound of the football announcer coming from the television, "…and in the greatest comeback in the history of professional football the Bears win 45-42 in over-time. Well, John, this has been an outstanding game and until, next week when the Saints meet the Giants in East Rutherford, New Jersey, I'm Al Michaels and for the crew of…."

"Shit!" Grissom exclaimed, as Sara looked at him uncomprehending what he was referring to.

"Did you hear that? While we were outside playing, the Bears came back and beat the 49ers, in overtime no less." He looked huffy as he began to remove his wet clothing again.

He stood before her naked, his semi-erect penis staring at her.

"Do you wish you could have watched the game or were you happy with what we did outside?" Sara asked as she stripped off the still damp t-shirt and boxers.

She stood before him naked, her nipples staring him in the eye.

"Come on, honey," he said as he grabbed her by the hand, leading her toward their bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to make love to you again in bed this time, but we're going to watch ESPN while you get me all hot and bothered, so I can see what I missed during the game." Gil smiled salaciously.

"Will you be able to concentrate on the highlights with me doing naughty things to your body?" She smiled, running her tongue over her slightly opened lips, slowly.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Well, if I miss something, Sports Center comes back on right after it goes off."

He covered her body with her after he lay her down on the bed.

Grissom forgot to turn the television on their bureau on, as they made love for the second time that afternoon.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews are encouraged and welcomed.


End file.
